


Such Secrets

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karane gets a letter from a not too secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Secrets

The light of the sun slowly filled her room, the light streaming in from her windows. With a yawn, Karane forced herself out of bed, eyes only half open. She had been dreaming, something strange, but nothing that she could actually piece together. That was the thing about dreams, it seemed; not once in her life had she ever had a dream that made any sense.

She woke up at varying times. Some days she was up before the sun had even risen, doing push ups or finishing some last minute homework. Other days, she could give Link a run for his money with how late she slept. Thankfully, those days weren't often; she had a good record of getting to class on time, and she liked to keep it that way.

Walking to her dresser, she opened it and pulled out her uniform. Padding around in her pajamas all day didn't seem like fun; rather, a good morning like this would be a perfect practice ride with her loftwing. Already, Karane could smell the fresh morning air and feel the wind rushing past her.

Quickly, she changed, and put her hair into short pigtails. With a quick debate, she decided to leave her hat in her room; she didn't need it blowing off while she was riding. With her luck, it would probably end up falling below the clouds. She placed her homework from the night before under it; once her ride was done, she would be facing another day of school. If she forgot her assignment, she knew one of the professors would have an excuse to lecture to the class.

She opened her door, stepping outside. Something cracked beneath her step, an involuntary "Oh!" leaving Karane's lips. Looking down, she noticed a folded up piece of paper under her feet.

It was slightly wrinkled from where she had accidentally stepped on it, but nothing that she couldn't read. She held it up, reading it in the morning light.

Dear Karane,  
I'm not exactly sure how I should be writing this. There are so many things that I want to tell you, but I don't want to rush into anything. Besides, there is only so much space on this piece of paper  
I just want you to know that I truly admire you and am glad to be with you at the academy. You truly are a kind, beautiful girl, and I admire you in many ways. Truly, I have reason to like you.  
I want to get closer to you, to get to know you even more. I am sure that you have heard similar things before; then again, why wouldn't you? There's no wonder for why you have so many secret admirers. I can only hope that one day I won't have to be a secret any longer.

The letter was unsigned.

Karane scanned over it for a while longer, and then smiled. She would recognize Zelda's handwriting anywhere. She looked over to the girl's door, and almost wrote a little note on it and slipped it under her door for her.

Almost.

She needed some time to think, to get outside and get her brain working and her heart beating. Zelda certainly had put her heart into her words, and she knew that the girl meant what she wrote. Surely she deserved just as good of a letter in return.

As she walked outside, the letter in her pocket, she began to whistle. All in all, Karane had to admit, it was starting out as a good day.


End file.
